starwarsmoviefandomcom-20200214-history
Darth Sidious
"Once more the sith will rule the galaxy! And we shall have peace." ' ' ' ' '''-Darth Sidious''' Darth Sidious (also known as Chancellor Palpatine or The Emperor) is one of the most powerful Sith lords in the entire universe. He is the main antagonist of the Star Wars saga. Darth Sidious is the leader of the Imperial Army. Palpatine, or Darth Sidious had major appearances in the prequel trilogy, but minor ones in the original trilogy. The Phantom Menace The Naboo Crisis During the Naboo Crisis, Palpatine (as Darth Sidious) ordered Nute Gunray to kill the jedi knights who came to negotiate the end of the Naboo crisis. The two jedi escaped, unlike Palpatine had planned. He then told Gunray to force Queen Amidala of Naboo to sign a treaty that would make the invasion legal. Darth Maul Palpatine is revealed to have an apprentice, Darth Maul, who he orders to kill the Jedi and make the Naboo invasion a success. But, Darth Maul is killed after he killed Obi Wan Kenobi's master Qui-Gon by Obi Wan himself. Becoming Chancellor Palpatine was voted as Chancellor after chancellor Vellorum was removed from office. He assures a young Anakin Skywalker that 'they would have a good friendship'. Attack of The Clones Seperatist Crisis When an assasination attempt on Senator Padme Amidala (Formerly queen of Naboo), Chancellor Palpatine places her under the protection of Obi Wan Kenobi and his padawan Anakin Skywalker. He continues to encourage Anakin's Jedi skills and applaudes him when he gets his first assignment. Count Dooku Palpatine is revealed to have apprenticed Count Dooku, now Lord Tyrannus. He continues to contact him and aide him in fueling the crisis. Republic Army Chancellor Palpatine allows the creation of 'an army of the republic', also known as the Clone Army, which, unbeknownst to all, he secretly controls. He also gained emergency powers till the war ends. Revenge Of The Sith Palpatine's biggest and most important role appears in Revenge Of The Sith Kidnapped Palpatine staged a 'kidnap' for himself, where he told Dooku that they would kill Obi-Wan and turn Anakin to the Dark Side of the Force. But, unlike he had planned, he told Anakin to execute Dooku, which would let him train Anakin without interference. Influencing Anakin Palpatine elected Anakin to be his 'representative' on the council, a move he knew that the Jedi council would not take kindly. This made Anakin doubt the council's motives. He kept influencing Anakin against the Jedi and luring him by telling him 'the power to negate death' which he knew Anakin needed to save his wife, Padme. He revealed himself to be Darth Sidious to Anakin soon afterward, due to which Anakin also told of Palpatine's identity and motives to Mace Windu, who went to confront the Sith Lord. Palpatine's 'Arrest' Mace Windu, along with Agen Kolar, Tinn and Kit Fisto went to arrest Palpatine. There, Palpatine dueled the 3, disposing of the others easily, leaving Mace Windu alone. They dueled fiercely, and Mace Windu gained the upper hand, kicking Palpatine and disarming him, as Anakin rushed in. Palpatine unleashed a barrage of Force Lightning upon Windu, who reflected it back at his face, scarring it. Windu went to finish off the Sith Lord, when Anakin interferred and cut off his arms, which allowed Palpatine to kill Windu. Order 66 and The Jedi Purge Palpatine turned Anakin to the dark side of the force, renaming him 'Darth Vader'. He then ordered Darth Vader to kill all the Jedi at the temple, and he used his power over the clone troops to kill all the Jedi across the galaxy. Skirmish in the Senate Palpatine, now emperor of the galactic systems, sent Darth Vader to Mustafar, to kill Viceroy Nute Gunray. In the meanwhile, Grandmaster Yoda, who survived Order 66, confronted the emperor after realizing Palpatine was infact Darth Sidious. The duo dueled fiercely, before Yoda was disarmed by Palpatine's Force Lightning. Yoda, who was extremely skilled, reflected Palpatine's lightning with his bare hands, creating an explosion that knocked them both off the senate pods. Palpatine held on to the railing, but Yoda was knocked off, and escaped. Palpatine then shifted his attention to Darth Vader, who had been injured severely by Obi-Wan during a duel. Through cybernetics, Anakin was given a life sustaining suit that hindered his movement, thus leaving Palpatine in no threat of being killed by his own apprentice (as the Sith rule went). Original Trilogy A New Hope After the Empire successfully ruled the galaxies with an iron fist, a rebellion began. The rebellion consisted of many important leaders. Palpatine's goal then shifted to destroy the rebellion. After the successful completion of the Death Star, The Empire took Princess Leia prisoner where they destroyed Aldaran, to show that the empire would not take lightly to treason. Palpatine himself did not feature in the movie, but many references were made to him. Return Of The Jedi Palpatine's first major appearance in the original trilogy was in Return of The Jedi. Now, Palpatine convinced Darth Vader that they would convert Luke Skywalker, Darth Vader's son to the dark side, as he overlooked the construction of a New Death Star. When Luke Skywalker is captured, Palpatine tries to convert him to the dark side, but it results in a duel between Luke and Vader. When Luke defeats Vadet, Palpatine finally taunts Luke to turn to the Dark side. When Luke refuses, Palpatine attacks him with force lightning. Watching his son getting tortured by Palpatine, Darth attacks him and throws him down a chute, killing himself in the process as well, thus ending Palpatine's and the Sith's reign on the galaxy. Category:Sith Lords Category:Antagonist Category:Imperial Army Category:CIS Army